Fighting Fire with Fire!/Transcript
(Scene opens on everyone walking. Artemis is running ahead.) Athena: ''(panting) Artemis.... Slow.... down! '''Quincy: '(panting) ''Why...the fast.....pace? '''Quincy's Goomy: '''Gooom myy? (Why are you in such a hurry?) '''Artemis: '''Are you guys ''crazy? The next city's only three minutes away! Quincy's Goomy: 'Gooom myy mmyyy? (But why are you in such a hurry?) '''Athena's Goomy: '''Goo goo mmyy? (Yeah, why?) '''Artemis: '''Come ''on! Quincy's gonna battle the Gym Leader and we'll watch! Wait, what's the Gym type? (Athena looks it up) 'Athena: '''Ghost. ''(Artemis shivers) (They spot a French girl with an X on it. Artemis immediately moves closer to Chili, a fearful look upon her face) 'Aphrodite: '''Who's that? '???: Oh non! Artemis: 'I have a creepy feeling about her... ''(Athena read the bio and found her page) 'Athena: '''Apparently, she's Fantina, a Ghost-type Gym Leader. ''(A shaking Artemis clings to Aphrodite.) Artemis: Uggghhhh..... '''Quincy: Don't be such a little kid..... Artemis: ''(Her face goes pink with rage) Who are you calling a KID!!! ''(She tackles Quincy and begins fighting her) Aphrodite: '''Um, Quincy? Maybe you should've just let Artemis be. '''Quincy's Quilava: Quil lava? ("Aphrodite?") Aphrodite: Yes, Quilava? Quincy's Quilava: 'Quil quil lava quil? (Do Quincy and Artemis occasionally fight?) '''Aphrodite: '''Oh my gosh, you have ''no idea ''how much they used to fight when we were kids. '''Quincy's Quilava: '''Quil lav? ("Tell me?") '''Aphrodite: '''Ohh... My... Well, one time when we were eating, Artemis started kicking Quincy under the table and they began squabbling. Mom finally had to separate them. '''Quincy's Quilava: '''Quil..... ("No......") '''Aphrodite: '''Mm-hmm. Mr. Fire-Master over there ''(she jerks her head toward Chili a few times) ''wouldn't understand, though. ''(Quincy and Artemis are still fighting, as Aphrodite, Turtwig and Quilava look at one another and chuckle to themselves) '''Quincy's Quilava: '''Quil Quilava Quilava? (Will they never stop?) '''Aphrodite's Turtwig: Turt twig twig turtwig. (If you mean will Artemis never learn, no she won't.) Aphrodite: Well said, Turtwig. Alex: '*looks over to see a badly hurt pokemon* ''(Artemis finally stops, as she is too tired to continue.) (A few hours later, Quincy was doing her gym battle, her Quilava against Fantina's Gengar) '''Artemis: '''Uuuggghhhhh.... '''Quincy: Do it, Quilava, Flamethrower. (Quilava uses Flamethrower, defeating Gengar) Artemis: ''(quickly) Okay, battle over, can we go now?! ''(Quilava's damage was too much to handle and collapsed as well, both pokemon had swirls for eyes) Referee: Quilava and Gengar are both unable to battle! Artemis: ''(through her teeth) Exactly, can we split this nuthouse now?! '''Aphrodite: '''Artemis... '''Quincy:' Pansage, let's do this! (Pansage was battling Mismagius) Artemis: 'Uugghhh.... I hate Ghost-types... ''(She falls on her side) '''Quincy: Pansage, Energy Ball! Fantina: Mystical Fire, Mismagius! (A collision of Mystical Fire and Energy Ball explodes, but Mystical Fire was heading to Pansage, overpowering it, while Pansage had swirls for eyes) Referee: Pansage is unable to battle, Mismagius wins! Aphrodite: '''Oh, poor Pansage! '''Chili: '''Grass-types like Pansage are weak against Fire-type attacks. '''Aphrodite: '''I thought Mystical Fire was Ghost-type. '''Athena: '''Aphrodite, you idiot... '''Quincy: Alright Goomy, its your turn! Artemis: '''Why Goomy? '''Aphrodite: ''(She giggles) Because every Pokémon needs a little fresh air sometimes! '''Quincy:' Do it Goomy, Muddy Water. Aphrodite: ''(She screams) EWWWWW!!!!! '''Artemis: '''Oh jeez.... ''(The damage from Muddy Water was so powerful that Mismagius fainted from the attack with swirls for eyes) Referee: Mismagius is unable to battle, Goomy wins! Ursie: ''(He has climbed on top of Aphrodite)'' Ursa! (Congratulations!) (a few hours later, Goomy uses Dragon Breath and blasts Drifblim with full force) Quincy: 'DO IT!!! ''(Drifblim is slammed into the floor with swirls for eyes) '''Referee: Drifblim is unable to battle, Goomy wins! Artemis: ''(shuddering) (thinking) Kill them, kill them all! ''(Goomy is panting from exhaustion) Aphrodite: '''Aww, poor Goomy! '''Artemis: '''He'll live. '''Quincy: You mean "She'll" live? Artemis: 'Yeah, yeah. ''(She leans against air, causing her to fall) 'Athena: '''Ugh... ''(Dusknoir used Trick Room then an Ice Punch, pummeling poor Goomy to the ground, all swirly eyed) '''Referee: Goomy is unable to battle, Dusknoir wins! (Its finally the final battle, Togepi vs Dusknoir) Quincy: Togepi, its all up to you! '''Aphrodite: '''I don't think that's such a good idea... '''Quincy: '''Do it, Togepi, Metronome! Gallery EP269_Quilava_debilitado.png EP571_Gengar_debilitado.png EP729_Pansage_debilitado.png EP571_Mismagius_debilitado.png EP571_Drifblim_debilitado.png EP824_Dusknoir_debilitado.png Category:Episodes where a main character wins against a Gym Leader Category:Episodes where a main character's Pokemon evolves